Tintinnabulation
Noun /-- a ringing or tinkling sound --/ by Firey --part of the Sesquipedalian series-- "They told me my voice was the only thing of worth." Tintinnabulation, or Tinna, lived right outside of LakeClan. She was often overlooked as some small, gray, she-cat with a pretty voice. Nobody really liked her for her looks, they liked and wanted her because of her voice. The sound of it, they said, was like a rich, tinkling noise that they loved. Can she ever be recognized for something she isn't? "You brought her?" Her caretaker prodded her forward, "I've had enough of her. She doesn't even know her own father, let alone her mother. You wanted her, correct?" "If she's worth my time, yes." Tintinnabulation felt herself being pushed forward. She let out a small mewl of protest, only for her caretaker to hiss, "Shut up, kit." "Her meow is awfully beautiful," the cat mused, "If only she was a bit more pretty..." "Just take her!" The tom growled, "If you don't take her, I'm leaving her anyways. Take her or leave her, she's no investment." The other tom purred, "You did steal her in the first place." "Hmph, the other ones were easier to sell off. She's a bother. Nobody wants her, nobody showed interest in her except you." The black tom came closer. "You're right, she's no charmer. But her voice is especially pretty, I'll take her off your paws for three mice." "Make it five." The tom snorted, "Three is generous enough, Kree, she's not worth enough for five." Tinna kept her head down, understanding the conversation going on between them. There were so many other times her investor had tried to sell her off, but no luck. "Fine, three." The black tom smiled slightly, "A deal is a deal. He pushed forward three mice and grabbed Tintinnabulation by the scruff. "Good day, Kree." "Good day, Obere." ...things only got worse... "Mother!" I called desperately as someone dragged me away. I could feel a pelt next to mine, probably some other kit that he had grabbed from other queens. I couldn't see anything, my eyes hadn't open yet, but I knew my mother was nearby. Possibly my father too. "Mother!" I screamed. "Shut up, kit." Growled a gruff voice. "Just shut up." I fell silent, growing tired by the minute. My energy had drained, and I let out a tiny whimper as I fell into a deep sleep. Mother... -- I woke quickly, aware that I was in my new owner's home, trapped by a screen of brambles. Sighing, I settled back into my nest and started grooming for my day's work. The screen opened, and the black tom that I remembered from when I was a moon old purred, "Hello, Tintinnabulation, are you ready to work today?" I kept my eyes pointed at the ground. He didn't care for me much, he had much prettier she-cats he could use and play with all day. "Yes," I mewed quietly, not wanting to upset or anger him. He beat me enough anyways. Obere stepped to the side, indicating that I should come out. I shuffled out, stiffening when my pelt brushed his. "Ah, I see you've groomed it as usual." Obere observed, "At least you try to shine." One of the she-cats I had heard, I don't know the name, had tried to hide herself away by not grooming her pelt daily. Obere had gotten rid of her, since she wasn't doing anything. "Alright, you and Silver can go and investigate around the Clan or something. There's been a lot of activity along their border nowadays." Obere ordered, "Make it quick too and do something hunting before you come back." I nodded and slipped past him, hurrying out of my den. "Oh and," Obere called out, making me pause, "Don't forget to use your pretty voice, not your looks." I flinched and headed out, meeting a beautiful silver she-cat outside my den. "Hey, Tinna," Silver mewed softly, "You okay?" Nodding, I let her lead the way. All the she-cats in Obere's care were nice, they knew what others were experiencing. Silver was like my sister though, she always helped me through hard times. "Obere says to let you deal with talking to Clan cats if we run into trouble." "As if I can do much," I muttered. Silver laid her tail on my shoulder, "Don't be such a bad sport, Tinna," she mewed brightly, "Your voice will lure cats in with love." I looked away, "That's the only thing cats praise about me." Silver sighed, "I know what you're thinking. You were stolen by an investor and now you live a life that requires you to be able to charm another tom." "Yeah! Obere expects me to be able to find a tom that likes me in two moons, when I turn 14 moons old." I groaned, "How am I supposed to do that?" Silver looked a bit sympathetic, "I asked Coal yesterday if he'd buy me off Obere's paws." She confessed, "He said yes." Despite my condition, I smiled, "That's great, Silver! I bet you and Coal will live a happy life." "Coal has a brother," Silver continued, "Coal can pretend to pay for his brother and he can buy you too. You don't have to live this life anymore." "You'd do that for me?" I gasped. Silver nodded, "We can go see Coal after this, I'll get him to agree." "Thank you," I whispered, "Please get me away from here." We walked in silence after that, then I muttered, "There's no point in investigating this Clan. What does Obere want with them anyways?" Silver opened her mouth to respond when we heard voices ahead. We exchanged bewildered glances, and listened. "Mousestep, you can't just sit out here and wait for SeaClan to cross the border. They won't do that with you sitting here!" A she-cat's voice sounded. "Exactly," another she-cat argued, "That's why we should always have a guard here. They'll never cross the border then!" The first voice huffed, "Yeah, but you're wasting time here! Honestly you could be hunting, but no! You're just sitting out at the border when we're not even in bad terms with SeaClan!" "Sorry, Hazelpelt," Mousestep apologized, "I'll go hunt now." Hazelpelt sighed, "You go do that." The two Clan cats departed, and Silver and I crouched there in silence. "I wonder what's going on between LakeClan and SeaClan." I remarked. "Yeah," Silver mewed, eyes wide, "You think Obere will want to know that?" "What else can we say?" Silver shrugged, "Let's go visit Coal." ...trouble aroused... "Come on, Tintinnabulation, let's not spend all our time here now." The tom, Kree growled, "We need to move on to the next place." I nodded obediently and headed after him, letting him drag me along. I was the last of his catch that he needed to sell. He had gotten everyone else sold rather quickly, to work places or to beauty holders. Only I was left... The last one he had sold had been a young she-cat named Coruscant. Surprisingly, she had been the prettiest of the bunch and Kree and only kept her for so long because nobody would pay his high price. In the end, someone had paid twenty pieces of prey for her. "Let's try the next buyer," Kree grunted, pushing me forward, "Next time, use your voice. Maybe then they'll pay for you." -- Coal was hunting when we arrived at his den, so Silver seated us as we waited for his return. "He'll be back soon," she mewed breezily, "Plus, Obere thinks we're still out hunting, so no harm." "Alright," I sat down, "But you really think Coal would agree to this?" "Why not?" Silver blinked, "Coal knows you." "Yeah, but look at me!" I dug my claws into the soft dirt of Coal's den. Sure, Coal was a nice tom, and he had met me before, but I wasn't pretty or anything. Silver frowned, "Hey, now," she nudged me, "Tinna, Coal isn't one to judge you. He knows what you're beautiful for, plus, he'd do it for me if not for you." I bit my lip. I couldn't be bothered to tell her that it didn't make me feel better. "Thanks, Silver," I mewed softly, "Really." She smiled, "No problem." Coal returned soon after, and he seemed surprised that we were sitting in his den. "Silver!" He exclaimed, rushing over to touch noses with her. He then turned to me and dipped his head, though he was careful to keep his eyes down. "Hi," I muttered, looking away." "It's nice to see you again, Tintinnabulation." Coal replied. You mean it's nice to hear me again.''' Silver curled her tail around Coal's and purred, "Coal, I have a question you need to honestly answer," Silver mewed seriously. "What is it?" Coal asked, looking rather playful. Silver glanced over at me, then mewed, "The day when you pay Obere for me, I need you to pretend you're picking up Tinna for your brother and pay for her too." "Why?" I flinched at the shock in his voice. "What do you mean, why?" Silver asked crossly, "You'll be doing Tinna a good favor. She's turning 14 moons old soon, and Obere will want to get rid of her then. Please, Coal?" "That'll cost prey," Coal snapped, "We don't have much of that." "Then take her, not me," Silver mewed bravely, "No matter what, you're not leaving without her that day, Coal." Before the black tom could protest, I opened my mouth and said, "I could pay you back." Coal turned to me, "How?" He demanded, "You won't have prey on you when you leave, and you'll probably just leave after Silver and I take you out!" "No," I mewed firmly, "I could repay you by hunting for you. I'll hunt for you until I finish paying my debt." I vowed. "Please," Silver begged, "I don't want to leave Tinna there. She could live with us too!" Coal looked slightly repulsed, so I cut in, "It's okay, Silver, I'll just repay you guys and go. No need to bring any more trouble to you two." "It's fine," Silver purred, "We won't mind." This time, Coal spluttered, "Of course I mind, Silver! We can't have Tintinnabulation staying! That would ruin every-" He stopped short. Silver stared at him with wide eyes, "You don't plan on making investments do you?" She whispered, slightly astonished. "No," he mewed hurriedly, "I mean, yes of course I do." Silver blinked. She backed away from him to my side. "Tinna isn't bad looking," she growled, defending me, "You're expecting too much of her. Plus, you can't just sell her if she stays with us!" "I can and I will," Coal shot back, "I will be buying her after all. Either way, I'll have to sell her to rid of her anyways." "I'll just pay you back." I repeated, "I'll pay you twice the amount he has you buy me for." Silver whispered, "I'll pay you back too." Coal's eyes widened, "What are you talking about, Silver? We're here to make a living, you aren't suggesting that-" "I've made my choice," Silver mewed quietly, "Perhaps you and I aren't meant for each other." Coal blinked, "I could refuse to buy you both," he pointed out, "I think you should rethink your decision, Silver." "No," she mewed firmly, "We'll pay you extra, you can then buy other investments if you wish." The black tom's eyes showed geniune concern for Silver, but none for me, "Alright," he sighed, "I'm sorry you feel this way, Silver." "I'll see you tomorrow, then." Silver replied swiftly, tugging me along as we turned back towards Obere's camp. There was no reply behind us. ...problems became hard to solve... The next morning, I was excited beyond measures. I quickly groomed my fur and waited for Obere to open the screen. When he did, he growled, "You have a buyer so it would seem." I acted surprised, I didn't want him to suspect that this had been planned all along. Obere stepped to the side and purred, "I never thought you'd actually get someone to have you." I kept my head down as I padded out. Silver was already waiting near Coal, and I joined her, trying not to fidget in excitement. "How much shall I buy them for?" Coal asked. "You want to buy both Silver and Tintinnabulation?" Obere looked shocked, "One for a pretty mate and one for work, huh?" Coal nodded briskly, and I could guess who would qualify as the "mate" and who as the "servant". Silver pressed against me reasurringly. I leaned over and whispered, "I thought he was buying me for his brother." "This is probably more realistic," Silver whispered back, "As long as it succeeds, right?" She sounded nervous. "Right..." I let out a shaky breath. Obere frowned, "Well, the pretty one will cost you ten pieces of prey." He seemed to consider how much I was worth. Well he bought me for three... "How much for the other?" Coal asked, fishing out ten pieces of prey for Silver. "Five," Obere dismissed. Just five... I thought, gritting my teeth, All I'm worth. I could feel Silver press against me, she obviously disagreed with Obere's judgement. "Five..." Coal grabbed a few fish and placed it on the pile. Obere stiffened, but didn't argue for a change of prey. Fish were worth the least. I grimaced but managed to pad after Silver. At least I only have to repay Coal by paying him ten pieces of fish. Obere purred mirthlessly, "Take care of them." It was as if he knew Silver and I weren't staying with Coal. But the black tom didn't react to the barb and dipped his head, "I will." We padded away, and I could feel the other she-cats' gazes piercing my back. They must be jealous that we were leaving the horrid life Obere had offered us. When we reached Coal's home, he mewed roughly, "Alright, Silver, you can come in and rest. As for you," he turned to me, "You'll do the paying I suppose?" "Silver's paying you back too," I countered, "She needs to hunt for her payment." "Oh but you can do that, can't you?" Coal mewed snidely, "Remember, I agreed to this madness. You might as well do what I say." Silver cut in, "Now, Coal, that's unfair!" She exclaimed, "I'm going to help Tinna in the hunting. It's my payment, I'll do the work myself." She pushed past him and returned to my side. Coal glared at me, but didn't argue, "Fine," he growled gruffly, "Just get me the prey and get out of here." Silver and I headed away, and Silver sighed, "He's actually really nice and caring, believe it or not. You'd think he's always this grumpy, but he's probably just upset that I didn't want to be with him anymore. He loved me you know." "And you loved him." "Yeah..." We hunted in silence after that. "Do you think we'll finish today?" Silver asked, her eyes clouded, "Thirty pieces of prey!" "We'll probably continue for a few days," I mumbled, "Let's eat while being out here. Coal won't like us eating off his prey pile." Silver shrugged, "Let's pick some herbs too. Those are worth some thing." "Only if there's a sick cat." I pointed out. Silver rolled her eyes, "There are medicine groups who are willing to buy the medicine," She countered, "That's where Obere took Golden." "What was wrong with her?" My friend looked at the ground and dug her claws in. "Golden got really sick one day. She kept coughing and had a terrible fever. Obere had kept her off water and food for a few hours because she wasn't being very obedient. He found out about her illness and paid a medicine group to take her and rid of her. I never saw her again." "I'm sorry." So that's what happened to the she-cat... Silver shook her head, "We should be hunting," she mewed, though she looked slightly sick now. "Where do you want to go after this?" "The Clans." I sighed and closed my eyes, "My mother used to talk about some Clan that we lived nearby. "Really?" Silver cocked her head, "What did she say, Tinna?" I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and whispered, "I don't remember much. Maybe she was talking about WaveClan." "I don't think WaveClan is one of the Clans we saw yesterday," Silver blinked. I opened my eyes, "No, they were LakeClan." I recalled, "And I think the other one was SeaClan." "Three Clans?" Silver echoed. "Three Clans." I confirmed, "Maybe the Clans were involved with my capture. I can't even recall my mother anymore, nevertheless who was involved with all of this." "Do you think they're working with the investors?" Silver breathed out. "Yeah," My eyes were wide now, "Perhaps we shouldn't go to the Clans. They could be our enemies, the one who took us from our mothers after all." "I wasn't taken..." Silver mewed awkwardly, "My mother sold me." My eyes widened, "That's terrible!" Silver grimaced, "What's done is done, I can live my own free life now." "LakeClan sounded like they hated SeaClan," I reflected, "Perhaps we could join LakeClan?" Silver nodded in response, "I'll go wherever you want to go," she smiled, "We're friends after all, right? Friends do everything together." "Yeah, together." ...new solutions became new problems... Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Sesquipedalian